


An old friend of the vibrating kind

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Erik finds one of Charles' sex-toys and the inevitable happens.





	An old friend of the vibrating kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah I don't know what this is I'm sorry

Charles blushes when Erik finds his custom strap-on.

“You use this?” Erik asks, surprised.

“Well… I used to,” Charles replies nervously. “Not since we started dating.”

Erik looks at him, calculatingly. Then he smiles. It’s that particular smile that makes Charles’ heart pound and his body begin to heat. “Let’s try it tonight,” Erik suggests.

Charles stares. “You… you want me to fuck you?”

“It’s been a while, is all.”

Charles begins to smile too. “Okay.”

~

Charles hadn’t thought he’d remember how to do this, but hovering over Erik, working him open, he remembers. His strap-on is one that has a second part that goes in him, and he’s very excited to use it again. Not that he doesn’t adore the feeling of Erik’s cock in him, but Erik doesn’t vibrate.

Erik is biting his lip, like he does when Charles sucks him off. He’s so hard, and pre-cum is smearing his stomach. Charles smiles, and finds Erik’s prostate with his fingers.

His reward is a groan of pleasure, as Erik arches beneath him, eyes closing and mouth falling open. Charles wants to sit on his face, but he promised to fuck Erik, so he will.

When Erik can fit three fingers comfortably, Charles takes a deep breath and slides in carefully. Erik groans again and wraps his legs around Charles, and starts panting as Charles begins to thrust. Then he grins slyly, and when Charles frowns quizzically, he raises his hand.

He’s stolen the remote for the vibrator.

“Oh no you don’t!” Charles gasps, and reaches—but then Erik turns it on as high as it will go, and holds the remote just out of reach. Charles yelps, then moans, falling forward on his hands and panting at the sudden stimulation. Erik laughs, and turns it down, but not off. Charles scowls at him.

“What was that for?” he snaps.

Erik grins wider. “No reason,” he replies. “I’ll turn it up if you fuck me.”

Charles wants to refuse, but it’s good and he likes it and he knows Erik likes this too, so after another moment of scowling, he gets back into the rhythm. Erik obligingly turns up the vibrator, although not to the highest level. For a moment there is no sound besides their panting breaths and occasional bitten-off moans. But then Erik turns the vibrator up, and Charles gasps, and finds his prostate again, making Erik moan. It feels so good—the vibrator pressing on Charles’ g-spot, the clamp of Erik’s legs, the way their hips meet with every thrust, and he knows Erik is enjoying this because the remote is slipping in his hand and he looks absolutely _wrecked_ and his cock is so hard in Charles’ hand.

“Harder,” Erik mumbles.

“Turn it up first,” Charles pants.

So Erik does, and Charles does, and it’s a perfect counterpoint, driving each other higher and higher and higher, and with a final stroke and thrust, Erik comes. Charles doesn’t want to stop, but he also doesn’t want to hurt Erik, so he slows and then stops, still panting, his legs trembling.

Erik smirks, holds up the remote, and turns it to high again.

Charles moans so loud he thinks the neighbors will hear, and the orgasm sears through him, filling every nerve with joy and fire. Then it fades to a happy hum, and Erik turns off the vibrator.

“Still haven’t lost your touch,” Erik comments when he catches his breath.

Charles smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness
> 
> (and more porn)


End file.
